


New years outing

by FlounderTech



Series: And now for something totally different. [4]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Countdown, F/F, New Years Eve, happy new years, new years fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlounderTech/pseuds/FlounderTech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the new year dawning, the truth finally comes out to the other agents about what was going on between Helena and Myka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New years outing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shelny18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelny18/gifts).



The time was theirs to play with. Helena had fixed the time machine up so that they could be wherever they wanted to be... Whenever they wanted to be for the coming of the new year. And yet Myka had insisted that they were to celebrate in the B&B with the other agents.   
Their relationship was still a secret. They had done their sneaking about. The couple were sick of it. So whether they realised it or not, they were going to tell them at the coming of the new year.  
The group gathered around in the field, respectively huddled to each other, the couple closer than others. Steve and Claudia were huddled up together, passing comments about the new year ahead and what it was to hold. Pete had brought his current girlfriend and was a little more... preoccupied in the moment. Artie and Vanessa were together and Leena drifted between the groups.   
10\. Myka smiled up to Helena.  
9\. Her smile was met with a smirk and a light squeeze.  
8\. Myka shuffled just a little closer.  
7\. The couple stared up at the stars.   
6\. "Myka"  
5\. "Ophelia"  
4\. "Bering." Helena's words hit her hard. Just the tone.   
3\. She felt the other woman's fingers against her chin.  
2\. Myka turned her gaze to Helena and grinned.   
1\. This was it. Their lips met and she could feel at least two sets of eyes fall on the pair.  
0\. Cheering surrounded the couple and their kiss became all the more passionate, Myka pressing lightly against Helena, the other womans hands linking behind her.   
When they finally drew apart, ignoring the whistles and cheers they had from the younger Warehouse Agents, Myka spoke simply.  
"Happy new year, Helena."  
"Happy new year, Beautiful." Helena grinned and they kissed again, before breaking off to wish their friends and respective family a very happy new year.


End file.
